


Work Buddy

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, luthorcat, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, Shipping trash, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Lena is forced into having a meeting with Ms.Grant after Kara begs her to meet up with the women. upon the meetings start Lena realizes that Ms.Grant has a lot of ideas, and they all include Ms.Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena POV

I sat in a chair outside of cat grants office waiting for her to call me in. Kara is seated directly beside me and is holding my hand.   
"It's gonna be okay" she says rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand.  
I wasn't sure about what me and Kara had going on but I liked her a lot. She was a great friend and I was happy to have someone like her in my life.

I sighed lightly. Kara had planned this meeting saying that me and ms.Grant were both very important women and that it was about time that they met. I had reluctantly agreed to the meeting , but was actually pretty afraid to be around Ms.Grant.  
Kara lets go of my hand and pats my back as I look up and see Ms.Grant waving me into her office.

I stand up and and pull down my tight black skirt trying to make it a lot longer than it really was. Quickly I regretted wearing such a short skirt. Kara laughs and points at my shirt reminding me that my entire back was out. I huffed loudly, I probably looked like some lazy down town Hoe and not someone who owned her own company. I smack Kara's pointed finger away from my bare back and glared at her before making my way into Ms.Grants office.

I walk into the office and she tells me to grab a seat on the couch. She is standing by her small mini bar making herself a drink. I sit on the couch slowly and cross my legs but quickly uncross them seeing as though my bare thighs are complete exposed.   
"Don't be so modest" cat says as she hands me a drink. "A little skin never hurt anyone"  
I fidget on her plush soft couch and take a sip of the drink she had given me not even bothering to ask what it was. She was quiet and watching me over. I caught her glancing at my thighs every now and then, I could feel my heart fluttering. She was a beautiful women , in her prime as some would say. I was pretty lucky to even slightly catch her eye.

I put my drink down on her glass table and Ms.Grant quickly picks up my empty glass and puts a coster under it. I apologize quickly for being so stupid and she shrugs it off saying it wasn't truly a big deal.

"So L corp" she stands up and sits down on the couch beside me.  
"Yes .... well it's a very great business , I would love to say that it's fairly very close to catco" 

Ms.Grant chuckles loudly almost knocking the drink out of her own cup. I start to feel immensely uneasy and out of place in her presence.  
"Oh lord" she puts her cup down and scoots closer to me in the couch.  
"Listen Ms.Luthor Kara has told me a lot of great things about you , and seeing you in person simply proves those things and many more things to be true"

Cat places her hand on my exposed thigh and squeezes it softly.  
"I think I'm gonna like you a lot" she says as she rubs my thigh slowly.

My mind is a world wind of thoughts and I can't phantom what is going on. I try my hardest to swallow but my throat feels like it has closed up entirely. Sensing my impending problem on trying to swallow Cat hands me her half full cup.   
"Drink" she says standing up.  
I drinking quickly and don't say a word.

"Listen Ms.Luthor" she says   
I cough loudly and place the cup back on the glass table totally missing the coster, but this time cat doesn't even bother to correct me and pick up my cup instead she just continues talking to me as she makes her way to her desk.  
"We should get to know each other better" she sits down in her chair and looks through some papers.

"Kara has peering eyes and I want to be alone with you. What do you say" she looks up at my carelessly tossing the papers on her desk into the trash can beside her desk. I shrug and nod my head in agreement.  
"Good then its settled. Lets say tomorrow at 8. I'll be there to pick you up" she waves me off slowly and I stand up extremely aware of my own dismissal.  
I get to the glass door and she calls me name, I turn around quickly. 

"Maybe wear something as seductive as what you are wearing now" she smirks at me and bites her lip.   
My entire face flushes pink and my whole body is filled with pure heat. I push the glass door open and quickly walk past a bubbling Kara.  
"how'd it go?" She yells as she catches up to me fairly quickly. I sigh and curse her super speed.

"It went great. Wonderful. Spectacular" I say as I step into the elevator and push the floor button.


	2. Seductive start

Lena POV

I pull my dress down and look in the mirror. Ms.Grant has told me to wear something impressing and sexy so I had decided on a short red dress with one line covering up my breast. My back was also open. I looked at myself in the mirror once more before hearing a loud honking sound. I walk to my window and See a limo. Ms.grant rolls down her window.  
"COME ON MS.LUTHOR" she screams at me.

I nod at her and quickly grab my purse and keys. I pull my dress down one more time before I look the door and walk outside.  
Cat opens the door for me and slides over to the other side of the limo.  
I step in slowly trying to keep my dress down and not totally flash my lady parts at Ms.grant.

"You look sexy" she says as she bites her lip.  
I am taken aback by her comment and I close the door fairly slowly.

She seems to be impressed and impatient. She scoots closer to me and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Clothes are such a crazy invention are they not?" She laughs hysterically.  
Her smile is huge and I start to get butterflies just looking at her. She kisses my bare shoulder softly, and mumbles something about how wonderful it's gonna be to work with me. I only nod as I close my eyes and let her lips wonder from my shoulder to my neck. Her hands exploring my entire body, with out any thought.

Cat stops kissing me and tells her driver to take us to Catco , she loudly explains that we were gonna get to work earlier than she had thought. The driver must have known that Ms.Grant would want to go here due to her late nights in this very building just simply never ready to be fully done with her work , because minutes later we pulled up infront of catco. Cat placed another kiss on my neck and pulled the door handle pushing it open. I get shuffled out of the car by her and before we reach the front door of catco her hands are lifting up my dress. 

We end up on the elevator and her tongue is exploring the universes that my mouth with holds. Her hands groping my breast as I let out a soft moan. She grins against my lips and holds me close to her body. She plus my dress up and over my shoulders exposing me in my laced under wear. She has a naughty grin plastered across her perfect face.

"I like" she says as she gives me a light tap on my bottom. She grabs my hand and escorts me into her office. She takes no time pulling off her own dress. 

"Come Lena" she waves a finger at me and I pull off my heels and stand in front of her. She looks over me slowly and then points to the desk.   
"Lay" she says this quickly and I shuffle my feet as fast as I can in fear that she'd get mad if I was going a tad bit too slow.

I lay on the desk and wince at the cold on my back. cat stands over me and slides my panties off slowly. She bends down on her knees and wraps her arms around my thighs and pulls me off the edge of the desk. Her hands are warm and soft against my thighs. Before I know it my entire body jolts from the pleasure. Her tongue is racing against my body and I can barely breath. My hips jerk up and I feel the need to run but her arms are wrapped around my thighs like a tight rope and I know that I have no chance of getting away.

"C-cat" I moan loudly as my hands entangle in her perfect blonde hair. I could barely feel my own arms. She was devouring my very soul as if it was nothing but a simple task. I shiver as I melt completely. Cat stands up and wipes her mouth licking her fingers.

"Well this was very fun Ms.Luthor" she smiles seductively "you taste ..... spectacular" she smirks and licks her lips.

I throw my head back and pant trying to think of what I was doing with this women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this little angsty smut episode. Leave comments kiddos


	3. Strap it on

Cat POV

I had been talking to Lena for weeks now. Telling Kara that we were working on a big investment together and even continuously interviewing her for parts in my catco magazine. But when I wasn't asking her typical questions about L Corp I was spending quality time with her , and by quality time I mean cold hard long fucking. It was a daily thing for us. Lena was young and vibrant and she was always ready to go no matter what time it was.

Today I was meeting her at this party she was having for L corp. she had called it a pre Valentine's Day party. I scoffed at the mere thought of possibly even seeing happy couples dancing together in the glow of a pink or red light to a song like "just the two of us". Pathetic. My driver pulled up at the parties location and I got out reluctantly. "Wish me look" I said to no one in particular as I got out the car. I pulled down my tight green dress and sighed. I placed a smile on my  
Face as I walked through the doors and grabbed a glass of wine from one of the beautiful girls handing them out. I look around the room for Lena and finally spot her in the middle of the room chatting it up with a women I had never met before.  
I walk up behind Lena as she laughs loud at the women in front of her as she tells a very clearly corny joke. The women placed her hand on Lena's back and slowly snaked her hand down closer to Lena's Ass. Lena hadn't even noticed I had arrived.   
My blood started to boil. I wasn't okay with that women touching Lena. I tap Lena on her shoulder and she turns around and smiles brightly.

"Oh cat! You came! " she breaks out of the women's grips and hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her waist and try to resist kissing her perfect soft lips. She lets me go and introduces me to the women she had been talking to.  
"This is trinity" she points at the women and smiles. The women seems to not be amused by my presence and goes back to talking to Lena as if I do not exist.

"Why don't we get out of here" the women says as she grips Lena's ass fully. Lena giggles lightly and I feel myself getting enraged.  
"Get your filthy hands off her" I yell. 

Lena turns around startled and I grab her arm ushering her out her own party.  
"Woah Cat what's going on?" She says as I pull her up the street to where I made my driver park the car and wait for me.  
"You are coming with me" I say opening the car door and shoving her in.  
She smirks and laughs. "If you say so daddy"

My heart stops in my chest and I can barely resist my self from touching her perfect skin. She slumps over the seat and kissing my neck softly before making her way to my lips. I hold her hips tightly not wanting to let go. 

We stop in front of my house and I quickly pull her out and make our way through the lobby and into the elevator. She wraps her arms around me and plants small soft kisses on my forehead and cheek. Both my hands cup her ass and squeeze tightly as she moans softly in my ear.   
We get to my room after what seems like years , and she takes off her dress and heels and laughs on the bed , seductively calling my name.  
I slip off my clothes too , and open my draw to get my strap out. I center the piece inside me and lace the hook together. Lena bites her lip softly. 

"You are using the strap?" She says looking at me her eyes huge.

I only used the strap when I was upset. She knew I was angry. 

I kiss her neck softly , and smile at her intently. That was the last soft thing I'd be doing with her. Lena plops herself up on her elbows so that she can stare down at me. I pull her down by the edge of my full bed quickly and she gasps from the sudden jerking of her body. I bite her thigh , and lick all the way up to the top. She moans softly waiting for me to get to the most important spot. I rub her clit slowly and then slide my fingers in , her heat devours my fingers and tightens around them quickly. Suckling them as if they are the only reason she breaths. She buckles her hips as my tongue circles around her wet clit. I bite and nibble at her precious heat as she moans and promises that she's about to come.

"Not yet" I say as I pull my fingers out of her and lick them.  
She pants and whines. "daddy please" 

I stand up and slide into her quickly, grabbing her shoulder and slamming down into her tight women hold. She moans loudly and snakes her hand down and begins to rub her clit slowly. I put my hand around her throat as she moans loudly, and buckles her hips.

"F-Faster daddy" she groans as she throws her head back.

I thrust into her hard and long before grabbing her hips and continuing a smooth motion into her pleasurable sea. She shakes and holds on tightly to the sheets. She was on the edge of an orgasm.   
I wrap my hands back around her throats and she moans in pleasure as my hips contour their fast past into her vast sea. She shakes and jolts and then finally comes. 

I bend down to clean up any mess Lena made. Pressing my warm tongue over her throbbing clit, and sliding my fingers in her tight hole once more. She moans loudly, and breaths hard. I pull my fingers out and lick them slowly.

"God , you still taste so good Lena"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kiddos! This was just a shot in the dark. I love making up kick ass ships. Please leave comments and tell me if you guys like it , or give me some constructive criticism. Xoxo


End file.
